This application relates to devices and techniques that use nanomotors.
DNA hybridization biosensors used in wide-scale genetic testing commonly rely on different types of optical, electrochemical and mechanical transducers to convert duplex formation recognition events into useful analytical signals. Nanomaterial tags can be beneficial for such bioassays through amplified or multiplexed measurements. Synthetic nanomotors, converting chemical energy into autonomous motion can have various applications. Characteristics of synthetic nanomotors can include force, speed, efficiency, versatility, and motion control.